Temporal Displacement
by Twin Kats
Summary: What really happened after 'The Ultimate Enemy? Were the Observants truly that lenient on Clockwork for having broken a Law of Time? Or was there something else going on….? / Temporal Displacement / Slash


**Temporal Displacement  
**_By Twin Kats_

Clockwork tightened his grip upon his staff, forcing himself to remain perfectly still and observing his screens. He would not pace, he would not show signs of anxiety or worry. He _would not—_he shifted an inch to the left and halted.

No. No pacing. Calm, Clockwork, calm. It's not like they're going to end you for manipulating the time stream. Maybe torture you a bit, leave you isolated for a hundred years without any contact from any source but they won't seriously—

"Clockwork?"

The Time Master jumped and whirled around, his staff glowing blue as he whipped it about like a weapon, eyes wild.

Two pale green hands shot up, pacifying as a singular green eye widened in shock.

"Clockwork! Calm down! It's just me!"

The staff lowered, slightly and red eyes blinked. Embarrassed and a tad guilty Clockwork looked away with a muttered, "Sorry…."

The ruffling sound of clothe reached Clockwork's ears, and small green fingers wrapped tightly around his shoulder. They squeezed comfortingly.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have startled you. What with the way the others just abruptly left…and with that news too…I'm sorry, Clockwork."

Purple gloved fingers tightened on his staff. The wood creaked and groaned under the pressure.

"What is the verdict?" he asked, the slight tremble to his voice unmasking the underlying fear Clockwork felt.

The hand pulled away and the Observant sighed.

"I was able to talk them down from the more…extreme punishments they wished to use as a reminder on why we have those Laws in the first place." Clockwork tensed. "I was able to get the others to consider that your actions were in the best interest for the future, and that while we shouldn't reward you for breaking the Laws we should still consider that it didn't blow up and destroy everything so…the sentence was lessened."

"What is my punishment, then?" Clockwork murmured.

"You will have a constant guard, monitoring your every activities," the Observant stated. "You have been placed in charge of one 'Danny Phantom' both past and alternate future _but_ you are not allowed to have direct contact with the boy for ten years. If in ten years he shows no signs of continuing the path that was delayed then you may begin actually mentoring the boy. Finally you are restricted to your Tower for a century."

"That's…not so bad," Clockwork mumbled, rather surprised.

"Well it _was_ one thousand years but I was able to talk them down," was the rather smug reply.

"Of course. And who is to be my…guard?"

"If you think I'd let anyone else monitor your everyday activities, Clockwork, you've got another thing coming!"

Clockwork blinked and turned to stare at the green ghost in surprise. His grip on the staff tightened and slackened almost convulsively in nervousness.

"…you?" he asked, almost hesitant.

A coy smile—or what could count as a smile on the Observants face—appeared as the black and white and gold clad observer stalked forward. Finger fingers wound into purple fabric and tugged lightly until Clockwork's face was even with his own. Then…he kissed the Time Master.

Clockwork dropped his staffed.

The Observant pulled back and murmured, "As if I would let anyone else…now how about we celebrate getting you off lightly, hmm? I'm thinking the bedroom…."

Clockwork let himself be dragged away, a slightly goofy smile on his face. A century with _this_ Observant constantly watching him, inside his Tower, and never leaving him alone? The Gods must've been pleased with his conduct.

After all…he was going to get laid _every night for a century _now…possibly more.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Summary: **What _really_ happened after 'The Ultimate Enemy'? Were the Observants truly _that_ lenient on Clockwork for having _broken a Law of Time?_ Or was there something _else_ going on….?

So! I was talking with Chikara again, staring at the cover for a comic we're sorta co-writing together, and…well I had this sudden thought. See I drew an Observant for the first time ever and I was mighty pleased. Clockwork had also turned out wonderful. I kept staring at the two of them, pleased.

And then my mind tumbled off onto the guttertrain. And began to wander. And thus this was born.

_Temporal Displacement_ or, in other words, _Clockwork/Observant _pairing. Yup. Welcome to the land of twinkats. She makes up absurd pairings. Although…this _is_ practically canon. It's kind of sad how no one has done anything for it.

I shall remedy this immediately :D

FYI Chikara came up with the name, I came up with the pairing XD

Enjoy~


End file.
